Chained to You
by Aqua Diamond 55
Summary: After coming back from the other world, Hermione finds that the bracelet that binds her to Malfoy came with her. She is determined to find a way to get rid of it once and for all. However, the Malfoy in her world comes in and along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chained To You

A/N- My intake on Bound to You by Danish Girl. Here is a new story but first you must read unbelievably by Danish Girl. This story is taking place after that story. I asked and she said I can go on with my idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot line that I got from reading unbelievably.

Summary: After coming back from the other world, Hermione finds that the bracelet that binds her to Malfoy came with her. She is determined to find a way to get rid of it once and for all. However, the Malfoy in her world comes in and along for the ride.

Previous – last chapter of 'Unbelievably-Last thing that happen at the end of unbelievably.

_Hermione looked down, and noticed a beautiful silver bracelet. She looked at it, and suddenly she felt it burn on her skin. Tiny letters was now engraved on it, and she had to take it closer to actually see what it said. _

_"Property of Draco Malfoy?" she read._

_'Oh shit! Not again!' she thought, looking at Malfoy's shocked face._

Chapter One:

Hermione looked at him with horror, as she covered her arm up with her school uniform. She back up when Malfoy towered over her small figure, Hermione started to shake horrid with fear remembering what happened to her in the other world.

Somehow this Malfoy could tell this and stopped his movement towards her. Malfoy looked into her face as he glared at her wrist wondering why she would have a bracelet that said Property of Draco Malfoy and why she was so scared of him now. In all his years of knowing her; Granger was not scared of him at all. He like the fear part but this wasn't how he pictures her to be in front of him.

"Granger, example." Malfoy whispered under his breath while he could feel Blaise looking at him with a surprise look across his face.

Hermione said nothing to him.

"Snap" Malfoy had snapped his fingers at her. She woke up from her fear and looked at him.

"I...ii…can….''tt" Hermione stuttered out as she grabbed her book and raced from Potions class without noticing that Professor Snape was calling out for her. Now Malfoy was interested about this now, and he will find out.

….Hermione…..

Hermione raced towards the Gryffindor common room, without a second thought. She was scared about this now. She knew that Draco Malfoy would come and demanded her to tell him.

And she would by that bracelet on her waist. Hermione wondered why it followed her into this world; she thought it would have stay on another Hermione from **that world**. Hermione heard the bell and then went to her next class thankfully that it wasn't with Slytherins but with Huffpuff instead.

She sat down and ignores the looks from her fellow housemates for now; she wasn't ready to tell them at all yet what happened to her in the other world or with this bracelet. Now she had to do some research on this and without Malfoy near her.

Hour passed as Hermione walked with Harry and Ron, she could tell that they wanted to ask questions but didn't say anything at that moment. Hermione was very grateful of that. As she and the boys walked into Herbiology with Ravenclaws. Then it would be lunch and with an hour break.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione and wondered what was going now, they knew what about to her in another world, and they told her that, that world is the shits. She had told them after she got out of the hospital wing, but something's were left out, like her rape by that Malfoy. Only Ginny knew the whole story and had promise Hermione not to tell anymore. The class was over and then Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into the great hall and towards there table.

Hermione quickly eat and then told them about the bracelet that another world's Malfoy gave her to control her. They both seemed very mad at this but didn't questioned her when she told them that she was going to the library to get a book on this type of mind control.

Hermione walked and didn't notice a set of grey silver eyes followed her then got up after she left the great wall.

Hermione went into the library and noticed that madam pinch wasn't here and thought she must be on her lunch break; she went towards the section with enchanted items, magical objects and the works.

Hermione had pulled out three books and took them to a seat then sat down without noticing that Draco Malfoy came behind her.

"Granger?" Draco questioned.

Hermione gasped and jumped out of her sit and turned around when his long slender and muscle arms came onto the table trapping her.

"Granger, I think you're avoiding me. I told you to example that bracelet" Malfoy ordered her.

"..." Hermione said unintelligence.

"Granger!" Malfoy snapped at her. He was tired of seeing fear in her eyes with him, usually he would relish in her fear, but not this time. He wanted answers and she had them.

"Step away from Hermione, ferret." A female voice out. Hermione could see a flame red hair. Ginny had come to rescue her.

Malfoy stepped away from Hermione as he felt Weasley's wand poking into his back.

"Hermione let's get going." Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione walked to the side and walked away from a furious Malfoy. Ginny hooked arms with Hermione; the girls walked out of the library and went towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione told Ginny everything like her boys had heard. Ginny gasped and cried out at all the right parts.

She looked at Hermione as she saw the bracelet.

"Hermione, you…"

"I know, I just don't know why it came into this world." Hermione uttered truthfully at Ginny.

Slowly the lunch hour went by and Hermione was off towards Defensive against the ark arts with Slytherins. She meets up with Harry and Ron at the classroom door as they all walked into together.

Hermione sat down with Harry, as Ron took his seat behind her with Neville. Who was still sorry for hurting Hermione with his potion? She waved his apology off again and said she was fine but within her mind wasn't fine. She needed to figure out how to get that bracelet off from her.

She could feel someone eyes watching her back, she shivered and knew whom it was; it was Malfoy. She wanted this day to be over and done with, so she can study and try to get that bracelet off and out of her life.

She remember what it was like in that world and with this bracelet on, she will not be fine but also a command away to do something bad to her friends, if Malfoy ever found out how it works.

Hermione wrote down ideas or suggestions to get this bracelet off after she was done writing down the notes from the professor. Hermione looked up and wondered what spell they would be doing today.

"Today, class, we will be doing duelling. However, I will be picking your opponents." He told the class.

Hermione's eyes widen and prayed to god that it wasn't Malfoy. She remembers it was also that if it was, he would be asking question and she wasn't ready for that at all.

"Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione's heart stopped beeping as she looked at Malfoy. His face was with his smirked when he walked up to her.

"Granger,"

A/N- I'm leaving it right here. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for reading.


	2. The duel and questioning

Chained To You

A/N- Here is chapter two to this story. Thanks to my beta reader ….for beta reading the first chapter and this one. Thanks for the reviews. For those, who don't understand the story. Please go to Fan Fiction and search of a story or author named Danish Girl and the story is called unbelievably.

Chapter Two: The duel and questioning

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, while a shiver went down her spinal cord. She looked at the ground, finding old blast marks more interesting than ever before.

She barely heard what the Professor Grind saying to begin to duel. She had to not tell Malfoy anything about this bracelet. She soon felt a shadow looming over her as she looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her. Slowly and quickly he grabbed her fast and placed his hand over her mouth. Draco moved them around the corner and into a blind spot.

He placed Hermione's stiffen body to the wall, as his went over hers. He could feel fear coming off of her as she struggled against him.

"Granger, I want to know about that bracelet." Draco demanded, then let go of her mouth.

Hermione mouth opened and uttered everything out as she remembered what that Malfoy had told her. Her words spilled over to Draco as his eyes narrowed.

He didn't want a Mudblood to be binded to him, even if it was on the order of the dark lord. He back up and looked at Hermione, her eyes showed more fear. He couldn't help that the other him was a jerk. He…if he wanted too, he wouldn't use a curse to bind his enemies to him.

"Granger…"

Hermione looked up at him with fear slowly turning into anger. Her eyes lit up, as she tried to walk forward, when Draco stopped her again. "Malfoy…stop."

"Granger… I find a way to remove this." Malfoy whispered as he walked away from her.

Hermione looked at his old spot with a shock look coming across her face. She had never thought about this Malfoy would do… and apparently he wasn't all for this bracelet either.

"Why?" Hermione asked in a meekly voice.

Draco looked at her and uttered," Why, my reasons for one, I don't like you to be chained to me more than you. Second is that the other me is a jerk, heck I even like you to be afraid of me but….after… Never mind."

Draco stormed away from her and towards the others, leaving Hermione standing here. Hermione followed from the hiding place and looked over to Harry and Ron both were focus on their partners. She turned to see Malfoy looking at her and bowed his head and Hermione did so in return.

Slowly the class was finish; Hermione was still thinking about what Malfoy had told her. She really wanted to understand him and why he would be… Hermione thought he would be happy to have his hands on her. Maybe that is just the other Malfoy not this one.

Hermione would have to look at book after school was done and her homework, however now it was time of Ancient Runes. Her only class without Slytherins groups. However Zabini would be within the room and he had seen and heard about the bracelet and he would want to learn about it.

Hermione looked around to see no Zabini yet, but had seen Susan Bones sitting at the tables. She raced over to her and sat down but before she did she looked around again to see Zabini walking into the room.

"Hermione, how are you?" Susan asked, as she placed down her book and turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and stated," I'm fine."

Slowly Professor Bathsheda Babbling walked into the classroom and smiled at her students. Hermione really didn't know this professor well, but what she did know was that she was a half-blood, her parents were still alive, she never married but she did have two children. A son named Luke and a daughter named Lucy, both had graduated when Hermione was in her two year and four year at Hogwarts.

Babbling isn't a supporter or the dark lord and everything; she was a member of the order of the phoenix since the first war. Hermione didn't know anything else on this professor.

"Turn to page three hundred and fifty seven." Professor Babbling uttered to her students. She looked at all of them and smiled.

Hermione opened her book to the page and read the title: Incan Runes and how to understand them. Hermione smiled as she quickly read through the chapter as the Professor Babbling was going to explain after they had read the chapter.

Hour passed as Hermione packed quickly and raced out of the door without realizing that Blaise Zabini was waiting of her.

He watched her thought-out class and wondered what the world would Granger have a bracelet that said Property of Draco Malfoy on her wrist. Slowly the class came to the end and Blaise got up and smirk. He would get to the bottom of this bracelet.

He saw Granger racing towards the door and he followed her. The students or his classmates went by and towards the next class. Blaise stopped for seconds and turned into a corridor that was a short cut. He quickened his pace and rounded the corner just as Granger bump into him.

He smirks to see no other student was around.

Hermione bump into someone else as her bag drop to the floor as she was slowly falling backwards, when she felt arms going around her. Hermione sighed and uttered," Thank you….." Her eyes widen to see Zabini smirking at her; he brought her closer to him.

"Hello, Granger. Now you have some explaining to do about that bracelet?" Blaise questioned softly.

Hermione hissed at his words and struggled away from him but his arms tightened around her. " Zabini! Let me go!"

"Let me think on it…." Blaise 's face went into the thinking mode and uttered," No, not until you let me about that bracelet."

Hermione looked at him and pushed against his chest to get away from him, however Hermione never really knew Blaise Zabini besides that he's a Slytherin, pureblood and Italian stud. He is a player with his girlfriends and bumping them after one or two months. Hermione's face winkled at her thoughts as she glance up at his face.

His icy blue eyes stared at her face as his mouth curled into a tiny grin." Like what you see? Granger."

Hermione snapped her eyes at his face as she snarled out," Let me go now or unless!"

"No." Blaise told her again.

Draco walked out of his class and towards his charms class with Huffpuff. Draco thought about what Granger had told him in Defensive against the dark arts class. He would need to look things up and decide on what to do.

He looked around to see his fellow classmates walking towards their classes, when he glanced out of his slate grey eyes around and smirked to see Potter and Weasley looking at him madly. He knew that Granger had told them but he was amazed that they didn't attacked him, possibly their pea sized brains knew that he had** NOTHING **to do with that **BRACELET** and the other **MALFOY**.

He seen them turning into courtyard as he lost track of them. Draco walked towards charms class as he slowly heard Grangers voice yelling at… Draco didn't know but he was walking that way.

Slowly he saw Granger being held by Blaise. "_Just fucking great." He thought. "Blaise was with Granger I in potion class when this started."_

"Blaise…Let Granger go and let's get to class." A deep voice rang out. Hermione stiffened at the voice, she glance back and seen Malfoy not far away from them.

"Draco. I want Granger…" Blaise started to say.

"Blaise! Let Granger go now!" Malfoy repeated louder now.

Hermione soon was let go by Zabini while she glance at Malfoy, her eyes narrowed and then glazed over with a few tears. She nodded her head at him and swiftly pick up her bag and raced towards the courtyard.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. B ye


End file.
